Skating
by EnderFriend284
Summary: A holiday for Steve and Cresilia starts out as a relaxing break from recent events but turns into a strange revelation of past events when presented with a seemingly innocent situation. Valentines day One-shot partially inspired by the Olympics.


**A/N: Hey, Ender here. I wrote this as a Valentines day one-shot that also is vaguely inspired by the Olympics. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The wind blew through the trees outside the house, sending the falling snowflakes flying about in an aerial dance. Cresilia had convinced me to take a break from all the craziness that was going on at my castle, and so we had come here, to this little cabin in a snow filled forest. The loud rushing sound of the wind drowned out the mob sounds I had become accustomed to, leaving the crackling of the fire in the fireplace as the only distinct sound. Glancing at the clock, I saw that is was almost the middle of the night. Sighing, I stood up from where I had been sitting, staring into the flickering recesses of the fire, lost in thought. Step by careful step, I made my way up yo bed, wincing at each creak and groan the stairs made, worried it would wake Cresilia.

Upon reaching the top landing, I slipped into the room, making my way to bed in the dim light of the half covered glowstone. Creeping over to the bed, I slid under the covers, careful not to disturb Cresilia. Closing my eyes, I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

The next day, I awoke to find the world much quieter than it had been the night prior. Evidently the storm had dispersed some time after I had gone to bed. Stretching, I glanced beside myself to see that Cresilia no longer lay there.

"I wonder where she is." I murmured, debating if I should get up. Cresilia's absence worried me enough to get out of bed, though the cold bite of the outside weather did its best to convince me otherwise. I made my way down to the building's lower level, all the while wondering how my brothers were doing after the events that had brought us together again.

After checking in all the rooms of the house and not finding Cresilia, I grabbed a few supplies before heading outside, vowing not to return until I had found her. I had walked barely twenty blocks from the house though, when I came across a large pond that had frozen over. It had not been visible from the house because of several closely spaced trees. Cresilia was on the ice, gracefully sliding from place to place in a captivating dance, the sight of which almost took my breath away. Upon seeing me, she skated over, sending up a spray of fine ice particles as she stopped.

"Hey Steve," she said "I didn't expect to see you out here. You didn't get much sleep after all."

"I was worried." I admitted "I woke up, and when I couldn't find you, I didn't know what to expect."

He gaze softened as she said "it's sweet that you care so much, but you have to remember that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah." I sighed, staring down at the ice in front of me.

"Anyway," she said "Since you are out here, you can come skating with me." Her matter of fact tone did not make what she said any less terrifying, and I took a few steps back from the ice.

"No, I'm good." I said, trying to hide my panic.

"Well, that's too bad." she said, flashing me a dark grin. Quick as a wink, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out onto the ice.

Squeezing my eyes tightly closed, I tried to ignore the fact that the ground beneath me was not just a slippery surface not even half a block thick, with freezing water beneath it, just waiting for some poor soul to fall in and be trapped under the unrelenting skin of ice.

I suddenly felt Cresilia's grip release, and I stood perfectly still, knowing that any movement could send me crashing to the ground.

"Come on Steve, standing won't get you anywhere." said Cresilia from somewhere to my left. Instinctively I turned towards the sound of her voice, my eyes snapping open as I felt my feet slip out from under me. Gasping in anticipation of impact, I was surprised when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling any further.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I think so." I said "But please don't let go."

"Why are you so skittish around ice?" she inquired "It seems to be more than just not having any skating experience."

"I had a bad experience while skating a while back." I admitted.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want." said Cresilia.

"No, it's okay." I said "I really should tell someone. It was a couple of seasons after we had made the Overworld, and Herobrine and I were messing around, just sliding on a frozen pond, having fun. Then something happened and the ice broke. I fell in, and when I tried to get out, I got stuck under the ice. I don't really remember much after that, except that when I woke up, Shadow was there and Herobrine looked really scared. Apparently I had passed out under the ice and Herobrine hadn't been able to get me out. He had needed to call Shadow to get me out, and they still were not sure I would be okay. Herobrine wouldn't go near me for weeks after because he thought what happened was his fault, and he didn't want something else to happen. So yeah, not exactly a fan of skating."

Cresilia was silent for a moment before saying "What happened could have been Herobrine's fault, but it is more likely that the ice was just weak. Although, I'm not sure how a lord of fire can ice skate without melting holes everywhere. You can stop skating though, if it really makes you this uncomfortable though."

"No, I need to get over this." I said "As long as you don't let go, I think I should be okay."

"If you're sure." she said.

**Shadow's POV**

Herobrine and I sat in the branches of one tall tree, concealed by a few leaf blocks.

"Aww, now their skating together." said Herobrine, peeking over the leaves from where he sat.

"We probably still shouldn't go down there though." I said "That would be really awkward. I mean what do you say? Um, hi, I'm here and I've been watching you just cause Herobrine here was a bit worried."

"I was not!" insisted Herobrine.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." I said "Lets get back to his castle so he doesn't know about this."

"Okay" said Herobrine, taking one last look below to where they were skating before I teleported us away.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot. If so, consider leaving a review. I hope you have a great day and I hope to see you in my other stories. Bye! :D**


End file.
